


Bend the Knee

by KhaleesiofThemyscira



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThemyscira/pseuds/KhaleesiofThemyscira
Summary: Will Jon ever succumb to the Queens pressure ?





	Bend the Knee

From the moment Daenerys Stormborn laid eyes on Jon Snow she felt something, first it was shock, she couldn’t believe the King in the North was this young and handsome, secondly annoyance, his blatant disregard to bend the knee made her want to scream and thirdly admiration of how he seemed to live up to Tyrions languid descriptions of the Bastard that ventured beyond the wall.   
Jon and the onion knight arrived on Dragonstone to be welcomed by a baptism of potential fire as Drogon cut the clouds above them. Jon went against every advice warning him to stay away from “The Mad Kings” daughter, yet his desperation and resolution saw him standing on the white cliffs gazing upon 3 full grown dragons.   
Jon had refused to bend the knee much to Dany’s surprise, she found herself challenged, something no one had done to her face in a while. There had been long moments of brooding looks and glassy stares and finally Dany had agreed to help Jon by letting him mine the Dragonglass needed for potentially and hopefully defeating the Army of the Dead. Daenerys whilst agreeing was still sceptical about what Jon was saying.   
Missandei and Dany were walking towards the beach, when she expressed her concern for the Unsullied, Dany knowing she actually meant Greyworm   
“He will return soon” she comforted her, “What happened between you two?” Dany continued   
“We shared a night” Missandei said trailing off not sure of what to say next  
“How?” Dany said with a mischief smile appearing on her face  
“He used his tongue” Missandei continued as she told Dany of what she and Greyworm had shared the night before his departure  
“His tongue?” Dany questioned with a curious look on her face.  
Before she could get any further detail, she heard Jon call to her. She followed him down the beach to cave  
“I wanted you to see it, before we started hacking at it” He led her by fire through the dark cave to the cavern covered in obsidion , its dark hue shimmering against the flame. Dany looked at the walls in awe admiring its beauty.   
“There's something else I want you to see” Jon said walking through a small crack  
“What are these?” Dany asked as she looked at the symbols that appeared on the wall. White carvings edged into the rockface.   
“I think they were made by the children of the forest, a long long time ago” Jon said looking at Dany, admiring her rather than the carvings. His eyes dark and gleaming.   
“Before the first men?” Dany asked   
“Together I think” Jon said taking her hand and the torch, leading it to another section of the wall.   
Dany looked upon the wall and saw the terrifying figures of what she could only assume were the White Walkers Jon had been warning them of.   
“They are real” Jon said staring at the rock, thinking back to the times he’d come face to face with them.  
“I will fight for you! I will fight for the north, but when you bend the knee” Dany said with a steely look in her eye.   
Jon was to dine with the Khaleesi this evening as a gesture of good faith and to ensure him that he wasn’t a prisoner upon Dragonstone, even though his Valyrian steel was far taken and his ship docked miles off the shore. Jon felt a wave of nervousness wave over him as he thought about the mother of dragons, she was certainly a force to reckon with, her petite figure guised a feverrent fire and he could see the emotion she tried to mask. Of course she tried to be devoid of emotion, after listening to the things she had overcome he understood her mandatory need for a stone heart. Like a dragons egg it had to be enchanting to the eye yet solid and strong. He found himself thinking of her white hair that cascaded down her shoulders, pulled back in intricate braids, her bright eyes and small lips that were unusually pink. In his life Jon had only ever loved one woman, and he felt himself shamed to think of another. Granted the war against the Army of the Dead never gave the poor sod a chance to fantasize about pleasures of the flesh in recent times. The air was more calm tonight, less formal.   
“Tell me about him” Jon spoke, implying about her relationship with Khal Drogo  
“It was different than most romances, he was unlike any creature I have ever set eyes on” Dany spoke, a small smile forming at the edge of her lips as she remembered the stallion.   
“All the best ones are” Jon said noticing her smile  
“You speak from experience Jon Snow” Dany said raising one eyebrow  
“Something like that” Jon said concentrating on the ale in his hand, unsure of why he had started this topic when he knew he’d be inquisitioned too.   
“What was her name?” Dany said her expression softening seeing the emotion in his eyes. Jon looked up “Ygritte, she was a wildling and so much more.”  
In that moment they had both realised they recognised something in the other, a broken heart.   
“I should be off for the night, I have an early start tomorrow back to the North” Jon said as he started to shuffle, trying to hide his awkwardness.   
“You need not go Jon Snow” Daenerys said standing up  
“I should before…” Jon’s voice trailed off   
“Before?” Daenerys asked  
“Goodnight” Jon said as he disappeared into the dark hall  
Jon stood shirtless looking staring into the blazing fire, the amber shining against his skin, thinking about the Dragon Queen. He heard a knock on his door and assumed it must be Davos, checking in on him. He opened the large door to find Daenerys standing at the foot. She stood before him in her black sheer dress, her leather coat and silver chain removed, her long silver hair softly curling down her back. He stared at her, his eyes not faltering for a second.  
“May I come in?” Dany asked  
“In?” Jon said a hint of surprise rising in his voice “Of course” the words falling from his mouth as he cleared the entrance.   
Dany walked to the fire and stood in front of it. He found himself looking at her body, her breasts, her lips and her eyes, when he realised she was staring at him too. He walked to her, his breath calm yet heavy. She stood nervously staring into his eyes uncertain of why she who rode dragons was afraid of a wolf. His rough hands smoothly traced along her shoulder, his touch gentle camouflaging their obvious strength. His large hands were surprisingly gentle and nimble as they pulled at the delicate sheer fabric of her dress. Jon’s hands slid down her back as they began undoing the string. The light material floated to the floor, pooling at her ankles. His gaze grew, he uttered nothing, his hands just roamed her body. His hands traced her collarbone to her shoulder. His fingers again danced across her body, his knuckle ribbing the contours of her spine. His rough hands gently stroking her flesh, they finally made their way to her breasts. His fingers cupping the mounds of flesh, they later traced circles around her nipple, before he took it between his thumb and index finger and squeezed gently. Dany winced and instinctively clasped her thighs together, feeling herself growing wet. Jon quickly noticed this and continued with his exploration.   
She gazed up into his eyes, which were dark and fierce with passion. His look conveying everything he wanted to feel and do that evening. His breathe flowing down her neck and chest. His strong hands gripping her pale flesh, she placed her dainty fingers over the scars on his chest. His eyes met hers and as she lifted her mouth to his. Her lips softly nipped at his, the pink skin brushing against his, his frustration growing her pulled her in for a deep kiss, his lips crashing into hers. Their tongues intertwined, as his hands made their way down her back to her hips. She weaved her fingers into his mountain of curls and massaged his scalp as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her small hands pulled his head back, tearing his lips from hers. Dany looked at Jon and pushed his head down to her hips. Jon knew what she wanted and let his lips meet her core as her fingers tightened their grasp in his hair. His beard scraping against the delicate flesh between her legs, she moaned softly and sweetly never having felt such a gentle pressure before. Jon’s tongue dipped in and out of her folds, building a calm rhythm as his hands skated up and down her legs. Dany’s breath became erratic and uneven, her body involuntarily twitching and writhing, her body trembled as his cool breath elicited shivers. His tongue expertly stimulating her, causing her legs to spasm against his temples. She had never had a man pleasure her like this, she thought of how string and brave Jon was which was a great contrast to his gentle exploration here. She was shocked back to reality when his lips kissed her clit, making her whole body contract and allowing release, her orgasm washing over her body like fire.   
Jon rose and kissed her lips once more, his hands lifted her as if she were a child and placed her on the bed behind him. He stood at the foot of the bed looking at her body splayed across in front of him. He crawled over her, his weight causing her to sink further down as the bed moved. His biceps on either side of her face and his entire body from his torso south, pressed against her, creating a beautiful friction. She was a little nervous yet tempted at the things to come. She could feel her breasts against his bare flesh, his hard chest pushing her down. Her cream skin rippled in goosebumps, as his body plastered itself against hers.   
He kissed her forehead and placed his hands on her waist. She felt the weight lift off her torso as he moved she could feel air in her lungs once more. She lay helpless and undone, unable to even comprehend what she was feeling. Dany couldn’t fathom how such a strong and contemplative man could be so delicate, it was something she was unfamiliar with, for the first time in a long time she felt worshipped as a woman and not a queen. Jon’s mouth kissed her neck, his beard scratching her tender flesh, her hands again diving into his hair. He looked into her eyes almost asking for confirmation. She smiled and kissed his lips passionately and that was all the permission he needed. His long finger dipping into her wet core, his digit stroking her folds with delicious attention. She could feel his erection through his pants, his member pressing hard against her thigh. Jon suddenly moaned as he felt Danys hand rub against his crotch. Her fingers fiddled with the band pushing them off his hips, Jon woke up and took the material off his body. He lay down again over her, his body rubbing against her flesh. His member was large and Dany was excited, he leaned in and kissed her lips as he entered her, her fingers instinctively clutching his back, her nails digging into his flesh. Jon began to thrust in and out, his hands like pillars on either side of Dany. She pulled his body into hers and kissed his neck and shoulder as he continued his thrusts, his breath becoming labored and hard. She could feel herself about to orgasm again, Jon felt it too but the increasing tightness of her grip. He pulled out almost to the tip and thrust in hard once more, with greater force and Dany came undone. She moaned loudly arching her back, pushing her breasts into Jon’s chest, he followed her and came cursing into the air as his body collapsed onto hers. Their limbs aching in pleasure as he lay his head on her chest. She kissed his forehead, Jon looked up and kissed her lips once again.  
“Your Grace” Jon said looking into her eyes “That’s the only time I’ll bend the knee” he smirked as he kissed her again.   
“If you refuse to bend the knee, how else am I going to have my way with you?” Dany asked smiling  
“Other options can be arranged” Jon said as he turned on his back pulling her body atop his.


End file.
